


Оса и масло

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cupping therapy, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pain, insect bite, painful
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Кроули готов на все.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: LVL 4.1: тексты M-E (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Оса и масло

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - больной ублюдок. Серьезно. Читайте теги: боль, болезненный, укус насекомого и медицинские банки - стоят не просто так.

— Здравствуйте, чем я могу помочь?

Мягкий голос звучит тихо, а Кроули кажется, что гремит набатом, сдирает расшатанные нервы. За прилавком книжного магазина стоит очень вежливый человек, очень старомодный и очень опасный. Опасный исключительно для Кроули. 

Он таскается в эту лавку тысячи лет — и Азирафель всегда делает вид, что они не знакомы. Вежливые, ничего не значащие фразы, лёгкий кивок головы, — и Кроули натянут, как тетива. Он молчит, смотрит на Азирафеля, сейчас похожего на ангела — солнечные лучи из пыльного окна, вспарывающие темноту, подсвечивают его светлые кудри словно нимб. 

— Пришли новые поступления, — глаза Азирафеля тоже светятся. 

Кроули заворожен — их цвет напоминает тягучий джем из крыжовника, которым его в детстве угощала мать, пока он не сбежал из дома с бродячим цирком. Цирк в прошлом, как и джем, а Азирафель с его магазином — в настоящем. 

— Я могу взглянуть? — срывающимся голосом просит Кроули. 

— Ох! Разумеется, если желаете, идемте за мной. 

Кроули желает. 

Азирафель ведет его в заднюю комнату магазина, где все знакомо до мелочей. 

— Подожди, пожалуйста, здесь, — чопорно просит он, показывая рукой на видавший виды кожаный диван, и выходит куда-то. 

Кроули плюхается на потертое сиденье. Он стискивает пальцами подлокотник дивана, сглатывает прикрывает глаза и вспоминает…

 _В прошлый раз Азирафель принёс пинцет и баночку, в которой сидела оса._

Кроули стонет и подбрасывает бедра, надеясь, что Азирафель не придёт слишком быстро, и он успеет насладиться воспоминанием. 

_Кроули смотрел на насекомое и не понимал. Азирафель улыбнулся одними глазами и начал раздеваться. Кроули закоротило, сколько бы раз это не повторялось, оно имело разрушительный эффект._

_— Не смей, — предупредил Азирафель, заметив, что Кроули схватился за галстук-шнурок._

_Когда на Азирафеле ничего не осталось, он подошёл к столу с оставленной баночкой._

_— Не лезь, пока не попрошу._

_Азирафель подцепил край пробки и чуть приоткрыл её, в получившуюся щель просунул пинцет и аккуратно поймал осу. Глядя в глаза Кроули, поднёс её к груди, поочерёдно прикоснулся к соскам и замычал от боли._

_Кроули дернулся, вскрикнув едва ли не громче Азирафеля._

_— Всё хорошо, мой дорогой, — Азирафель протянул пинцет с зажатой осой. — Возьми нашу гостью и помоги мне. Ужаль меня в анус._

_Кроули на автомате взял пинцет и зачарованно смотрел, как Азирафель повернулся спиной, наклонился и раздвинул руками ягодицы._

_Кроули тогда чуть не умер, его разрывало между желаниями: сделать все, что просит Азирафель, и никогда не причинять ему боли._

_— Кроули, — требовательно позвал Азирафель._

_Пришлось подчиниться._

_Кроули постарался сделать все быстро, чтобы оса не воткнул жало дважды. Прижал её к сморщенной ярко розовой коже. Азирафель взвыл и Кроули сжал пинцет, раздавив насекомое._

_— Только не убивай её, — попросил Азирафель. — Выпусти в окно, пожалуйста._

_«Поздно» — мстительное подумал Кроули, подошёл к окну, приоткрыл и сделал вид, что выпускает осу, стряхнув трупик на мостовую._

_Азирафель застонал и с трудом побрел к дивану, встал коленями на сиденье, медленно оперся на спинку ладонями и откинул голову._

_— Потрогай меня, Кроули, мне это нужно._

_Кроули готов был трогать Азирафеля все время своей оставшейся жизни._

_Он опустился перед ним на колени, схватил за бедра, лизнул распухшую и раскрасневшуюся от яда осы нежную кожу. Сухую и горячую. Края дырки вывернулись наружу, натянулись, словно после нескольких часов секса, и воспалились. Кроули собрал её края губами и чуть втянул в себя. Азирафель взвыл._

_— Смазка, — взмолился он._

_Кроули не был уверен, что это хорошая идея._

_— Тебе же чертовски больно даже от моего языка, — все-таки попытался донести свою мысль он, поднимаясь._

_— Хочу этой боли. Чувствовать тебя._

_Кроули чуть не рухнул обратно, от этих слов кружилась голова. Трясущимися руками он взял со стола тюбик, надавил чересчур сильно, заливая задницу Азирафеля тягучими каплями._

_Пальцами он затолкал смазку в горящий анус, размазал по своему ноющему члену и отер руку о голые возмутительно прекрасные ягодицы._

_— Не жалей меня!_

_Кроули прикрыл глаза, приставал головку к распухшему входу и надавил. Азирафель всхлипывал, пока член Кроули с трудом входил, раздвигая раздувшиеся стенки ануса. Он сразу не кончил только потому, что перед приходом сюда всегда дрочил._

_— Соски мне потри, — потребовал Азирафель._

_Кроули тогда не очень соображал, что вообще делает. Он сдавливал увеличившиеся соски, теребил их, гладил, выкручивал. По просьбе Азирафеля он начал двигать бёдрами, на тот момент ему казалось, что он просто не заслужил такого счастья..._

—… что я принёс, дорогой, — голос Азирафеля выдергивает Кроули из воспоминаний. — Я заметил, ты достаточно настроился на нашу встречу. 

Кроули осоловело смотрит на коробочку в руках Азирафеля. В ней, каждая в своём отделении, лежат, поблескивая стеклянными боками, какие-то сферы. Кроули немного стыдно, он чуть не кончил от одних воспоминаний и скорее всего не продержится долго. 

— Это банки, — объявляет Азирафель, ставит коробочку на стол и аккуратно подцепляет пальцами одну из них. — Китайцы сотни лет лечат ими опорно-двигательный аппарат и органы дыхания. Но у них есть некоторые интересные свойства, которые нам нужны. 

Кроули протягивает руку, и Азирафель опускает на его ладонь достаточно тяжелую банку. Размышляя о том, что на этот раз придумал его партнёр, Кроули вертит её в руках и возвращает обратно. 

— Ты сейчас разденешься и ляжешь на диван на живот. Дальше — моя забота. 

Кроули послушно стягивает с себя вещи, неаккуратно кидая их на пол, не обращая внимания на свое возбуждение. Азирафель смотрит так, словно его худое бледное тело — деликатес. Кроули знает этот взгляд, тяжёлый, давящий, он ждёт его всегда, в этот момент все внимание Азирафеля концентрируется на нем. 

— Хочу тебя, — объявляет Азирафель, и у Кроули подкашиваются ноги. 

Словно в бреду он ложится как было велено, кожа дивана холодит тело и мгновенно нагревается. 

Азирафель льёт на спину Кроули душистое масло, растирает его руками, скользит вдоль позвоночника. Кроули плевать, что надетая после их встречи одежда будет испорчена безвозвратно, ему слишком хорошо. 

— Не смотри, — предупреждает Азирафель. 

Кроули слышит щелчок, шипение, тихий вздох и чувствует как к его спине прижимается теплый край банки. Легкое тянущее чувство на коже и ощущение будто на спине что-то висит. Щелчки и шипение повторяются, Азирафель молчит. Кроули честно не подглядывает. 

Азирафель ведет рукой по банкам и те отзываются мелодичный перезвоном. Кроули не ощущает ничего ужасного: легкое тепло, покалывания под кожей и чуть тянущее чувство. 

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Азирафель. 

— М-м-гум, — бессодержательно соглашается Кроули. 

— Хорошо. 

Несколько следующих минут Азирафель касается Кроули очень деликатно, водит руками по бедрам, очерчивает ягодицы, массирует голову. Кроули расслабляется и почти проваливается в забытье, когда Азирафель с легкими хлопающими звуками снимает банки. 

Странное ощущение — Кроули хочет чтобы Азирафель потрогал его спину, будто кожу сдавило слишком тугой резинкой и теперь зудит. Тот добавляет масла и кладёт ладони на его поясницу. Это очень приятно, Кроули стонет и пытается потереться членом о кожу дивана. 

— Потерпи, мой дорогой. Сегодня сначала я. 

Кроули замирает. Он слышит лёгкий шелест ткани, с каким пуговицы покидают петли на старомодный брюках. Чувствует, как спины касается член Азирафеля. Тот не спешит, медленно проводит им вдоль хребта. Кроули не видит в себе ничего хорошего — тощее жилистое тело, позвонки торчат так, что порезаться можно. Азирафель всхлипывает и у Кроули внутри что-то рвётся, он готов на что угодно, чтобы этот звук повторился. Но, кажется, ему достаточно просто лежать. 

Азирафель все делает сам. Трахает себя в кулак, иногда докасаясь нежной головкой до кожи Кроули. Несколько мгновений — и по его спине текут быстро остывающие капли. 

Кроули не успевает ни о чем подумать, как крепкие ладони хватают его под бедра и рывком ставят на колени. Азирафель охватывает его член ладонью, чуть оттягивает и… Кроули чувствует, что тот лижет его спину, собирая свое семя. 

Мысли плывут окончательно. Азирафель дрочит медленно, вылизывает спину и ввинчивает язык в задницу Кроули. Он не успевает насладиться этим сполна, оргазм скручивает внезапно, пронизывает живот и пах. Кроули охает и с привычной грустью понимает, что его сейчас очень вежливо попросят уйти прочь. 

Азирафель отстранятся, вытирает руки клетчатым платком, застегивается и отводит глаза. 

Да какого черта! 

Они играют в эту игру уже бессчетное количество времени. А Кроули просто хочет большего. Он должен заботиться об Азирафеле, а не уходить, как все закончится. Остаться и дать антигистаминное, если их развлечение оказалось опасным для здоровья, или помочь оттереть от масла и спермы этот долбаный кожаный диван! 

Кроули понимает, что кричит это вслух. Он в ужасе — сейчас Азирафель выгонит его и больше никогда не пустит обратно. Тот роняет платок, смотрит растерянным взглядом. 

— Я, — запинается Азирафель. — Я не против. Но ты же никогда не проявлял… вроде не хотел… 

Азирафель бормочет что-то бессвязное. 

Кроули как есть — в костюме Адама — идёт к Азирафелю и стискивает его в объятиях. Наверняка он перепачкает дорогой винтажный костюм маслом, но это сейчас не важно! Главное успеть сказать:

— Я хочу засыпать и просыпаться рядом с тобой, выполнять все твои безумные сексуальные фантазии и может хоть раз в жизни даже заняться «ванильным» сексом. Хочу притащить сюда свои цветы или перевезти твои книги ко мне. Мне нужно целовать тебя в любое время, когда захочу. Ходить с тобой в кафе и театры, покатать тебя на моей любимой машине и… 

— Кроули, ты слишком быстр для меня. 

Кроули захлебывается следующими словами и разжимает руки. 

— Давай ты воспользуешься моим душем, я тоже приведу себя в порядок и мы… сходим в ресторан. И пока повременим с переездом цветов ко мне. 

Поникшая было надежда в груди расправляет крылья. Он знает, что теперь у него есть шанс. Азирафель ведет его в старомодную ванную комнату, выдает огромное пушистое полотенце и уходит. 

— И я совершенно точно не против поцелуев в любое время, — говорит он и плотно закрывает за собой дверь. 

Кроули чуть не поскальзывается на кремовом кафеле от счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
